


Devilish Funtimes

by dicksoutforproblematiccontent



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Violence, Broken Bones, Canon-Typical Violence, Chaotic Evil Dante, Dante toys with his enemies, Demon Dante considers what Nero would be like to fuck, Demon!Dante, Demons, Demons Are Assholes, Evil Twins, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy Genitals, Fights, Incest, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Other, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sexual Harassment, Sibling Incest, Size Kink, Smut in chapter Two, Split!Dante, Taunts, Violent Sex, Wombfucking, ask to tag, asshole behavior, human sides mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29468394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicksoutforproblematiccontent/pseuds/dicksoutforproblematiccontent
Summary: If there's anything Dante can't stand, it'sboredom.It's a good thing that he'd sensed someone new entering Red Grave not too long ago. After all, there's nothing more fun than a new plaything! And after he's bored with that? Well... he can always return to Vergil.~~~A fanfiction taking place in a world where Urizen decided to split Dante's demon and human halves.
Relationships: (Onesided) Dante/Nero, Dante/Urizen (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45
Collections: I am in You and You in Me (Split!Dante AU)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anataeus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anataeus/gifts).



> Hi hi! This fic is a part of the shared AU between me and Anataeus, in which Urizen (or Vergil, as he is referred to by the characters here) uses his win against Dante to split his human half from his demon half, and the repercussions of that. If you haven't read the other fics in the series, I highly recommend doing so!
> 
> Today, a bit of a time skip- moving forward to the moment Nero arrives to fuck shit up at the Qliphoth! There are some plot points that have happened between the beginning of the series and the time this fic takes place in, though fics for those will be written in the future by either me or Anataeus. The important ones have gotten a little exposition in this fic, but no more than needed, I believe. 
> 
> Anyway! Hope you're excited about reading about demon!Dante's shenanigans, because hoo boy it's a doozy. He is an absolute _asshole_ , if that wasn't made clear by the tags,s o here it is again: he's an _asshole_. Speaking of the tags: read them. Don't come crying if you didn't and there's something you don't like.
> 
> I've also split this fic into two parts: the first chapter is Dante's confrontation (or really, lack thereoff) with Nero, while the second chapter is Dante/Vergil fucking. So, if you're just here for plot: chapter one, if you're just here for smut: chapter two.
> 
> Obligatory "fiction is not the same as reality, what are you, three?" disclaimer. In other words: Don't like; don't read.

If there’s anything Dante can’t stand, it’s _boredom_.

He doesn’t know _how_ he spent so much time doing just nothing, when he was still combined with that pathetic human half of his, considering how he always feels like he’s buzzing with too much energy nowadays, but hey, that’s not a bad thing, not really. He’s never felt as _amazing_ before as he does nowadays, free to literally do whatever shit pops up inside his head without thinking about the ifs, ands, or buts, just cruising through his new life as a _full_ demon without any boring human side to hold him back. Be it fighting (or _fucking_ ) Vergil, hunting down stragglers scavenging the city, messing with his and Vergil’s human halves, or even terrorizing nearby human settlements, if it amuses him, he’s sure as _hell_ gonna do it. Who’s gonna stop him? Certainly not Vergil, happy as the bitch is to sit in his ‘throne room’. Certainly not their human halves, for as much as they try to.

Keyword; _try_.

Honestly, it’s half the reason he bothers them, really. They’re just so hilariously fun to toy with, the desperation in their eyes as he bombards them with taunts and attacks he _knows_ will be too much for their frail bodies, should they connect. Honestly! They’re lucky they have those shadowy companions of theirs to keep danger at bay; as much as Dante _loathes_ his other part, he doesn’t want him to die yet. He enjoys their little bouts- just as much as he enjoys giving them small, _small_ advantages against Vergil.

Yeah, that’s right baby. Them meeting Artemis and freeing Lady? Not as fucking _random_ as they thought.

There’s too much amusement to be had by letting him get that _little_ taste of hope, that little bit of faith that maybe, just _maybe_ , things can be fixed, that Vergil- and more importantly, _he_ \- can be stopped.

Hah! As _if!_

The thought in itself is almost enough to make Dante roar out a laugh as he glides through the ruined city, wings flaring with every flap. Like some weak, useless humans could do anything like that. Oh, they can struggle and fight and be determined all they want; it’s not gonna make a difference in the end- which makes it all the better, honestly.

His and Vergil’s human halves are prime entertainment, and he’s going to squeeze every single _drop_ of it out of them. It’s almost too bad that the Qliphoth fruit is nearly done growing; he’s having the time of his life playing around with V and Tony (pffft- Tony! What a stupid, boring name!). Even indirectly, there’s nothing more interesting than to watch them struggle against the challenges he creates for them.

_Today_ , however, he has something else in mind.

Oh, _yes_.

Dropping in altitude, Dante allows himself to roost on one of the many, many Qliphoth roots that have wreaked havoc through the city, flaming wings dying down. He takes a moment to reorient himself, feeling around for interesting auras.

He easily senses the usual crew hanging around; large, overbearing life signals from the more powerful demons that have made their way to the Qliphoth over the past month (though none as powerful as he or Vergil, so he doesn’t _really_ care about them). Undoubtedly, they’re looking to get the Qliphoth fruit for themselves; not that Dante’s going to let that happen, of course! If those bugs even so much as dare lay their eyes upon the fruit… well.

Dante has learned he enjoys some casual cannibalism every now and then. Especially if it’s demons who don’t know how to respect him or his brother.

(Only _he_ can disrespect his brother. Fucking vermin.)

He also quickly senses his human counterpart, and near him, V and Lady. Nothing too surprising there, though they are heading in this direction. Maybe they saw him land! Who’s to say, really?

There’s also the distinct, troubled aura of Trish, trapped inside Cavaliere Angelo; near enough that Dante could probably call her into action when needed. Maybe he’ll throw a bone at his human half later, who’s to say?

Finally, and most interestingly of all, a _new_ aura reaches his senses. He thought he’d felt it earlier, during the _delightful_ morning bout he and Vergil were indulging themselves in, though he was obviously too distracted back then to hone in on it. Vergil, of course, didn’t care in the slightest when Dante told him, the stuffy bitch, more than happy to laze about on his ugly-ass throne.

Needless to say, Dante didn’t care to just sit around and look pretty, so he’d left, as he always does when Vergil gets boring.

Which is a lot, honestly. Dude only cares about his tree and fucking Dante on occasion, which is nice enough, but _man_.

Either way! New aura. Powerful aura, for what it’s worth. Familiar. A _mix_ of demon and human.

_Nero_.

Ahh… guess that little asskicking when Dante awakened wasn’t enough, though he really shouldn’t have expected anything else. Nero’s as impulsive as he’s good-natured (blech), a short fuse that’s easy to light, easy to rile up. It would’ve been pretty surprising if he _didn’t_ show up. Not to mention disappointing, and boy, does Dante hate disappointment!

All that’s moot though, because Dante _can_ sense Nero closing in on the roots of the Qliphoth, and Dante is _not_ going to let an opportunity to have fun like this go to waste. He can imagine it already, the absolute _fury_ on Nero’s face as Dante challenges and taunts him, measuring power like they’re measuring their dicks to see whose is the biggest. Nero was _such_ a boring opponent in the throne room back then, but a month of time (give or take) should’ve toughened the kid up a bit.

Not that he’ll be able to beat Dante though. Not when he’s looking for a good time.

He can practically feel himself _vibrating_ in excitement, lips curling into a grin as his wings flare up once more, hurling himself off of the Qliphoth root he’d chosen as his vantage point. As high up in the air as he is, he allows himself the freefall, relishing in the way the wind rushes by and feeds his flames as the ground comes closer and closer.

Before, when he was still infected by his human half, he might’ve contemplated not actually opening his wings to fly, and just let himself smack into the ground. Might’ve felt a slight panic, an instinctual one, before shooting into action.

As he is now, however, he simply whoops in excitement as he spreads his wings _right_ before he makes contact with the ruined pavement below, his fire leaving scorch marks behind as he _launches_ upwards again, using the momentum he’d gained in his fall as a free speed boost. He laughs wildly, senses honing in on that new yet familiar aura, wings easily steering him in the right direction as he weaves and bobs between ruined buildings, lesser demons looking for a snack, and Qliphoth roots.

Between his natural speed and knowledge of the landscape, he makes it to his new plaything in no time. Landing nearby, in between masses of ruined buildings and rubble, Dante takes just a little moment to observe Nero while he’s still unnoticed.

And _what_ a sight he makes.

Red Queen flaring a bright orange as it cuts through Empusas and Hell Cainas, demon gore flying around like demented, wet confetti. Blue Rose smoking, easily taking down a nearby Hellbat that was trying to swoop in on him, stunning the creature long enough that Nero can descend on it with his sword, bashing the weapon down again and again until there’s nothing left of the creature but smoldering remains. A nearby Hell Antenora tries to take the opportunity to close in on Nero, but its downward slash with cleavers is stopped by a well-timed slash from Red Queen, causing the demon to stagger, before Nero grabs it with his right hand-

-and a large, blue bolt of hand-shaped electricity sends the Antenora flying back, its corpse twitching and crackling before disappearing in a burst of smoke and cinders.

God, watching Nero inflict such carnage and relish in it is amazing. He’s not perfect, of _course_ he’s not, he’s not on the level of Dante himself or Vergil yet, but he’s gotten good enough in such a short amount of time that it almost makes Dante hard, excitement coursing through his veins. It’s nothing short of sexy to watch, and part of him is disappointed Nero’s demon hasn’t awakened yet. If it were, maybe he could have a _real_ fight with the boy, lure him into giving into his baser instincts-

Alas, today he will have to content himself with just playing, but there’s nothing wrong with that.

He _does_ love getting new toys.

“My my, got a bit of an upgrade, did you? I almost expected you to stay home after I kicked your ass so thoroughly last time!” He finally says, revealing his presence to Nero, who turns around to face him so quickly that a regular human would’ve broken something while doing so. As soon as Nero notices him, his face morphs into a scowl, though it’s quickly wiped away with a challenging grin that Dante is more than happy to match with his own.

“As if I’d just let you have that, you ugly lizard.” Nero shoots right back. “You even spared me the effort of having to go and find you! Bet’cha missed me, huh?”

Dante lets out a laugh at that.

“Mouthy! I like that in an enemy.” He says. “But don’t flatter yourself, whelp. You’re not that special that I’d come out and find you!”

Not mentioning the fact that Dante did go out _just_ to find Nero. Kid doesn’t need to know that.

“And yet here you are.” Nero smirks. “Where’s Urizen, huh? Did he get so scared that he’d send you out to take care of me?”

_“Urizen.”_ Dante wheezes, slapping his knees. “Is that what they told you his name was? That’s too good- oh, oh, do tell, what do you guys call me? Do I also get a new name? Or is that just for Vergil-“

“We all know who you are, _Dante_.” Nero growls at him. “I don’t know what Urizen-“

“-Vergil-”

“-did to you, but I don’t care, because I’m gonna beat you so hard that you’re gonna be feeling it for the _rest_ of your life, and then you’re gonna see reason, and come begging to _all_ of us for forgiveness, got it?!”

“So spunky! So confident!” Dante cackles, his tail swishing behind him in his mirth. “Here’s the scoop, baby boy: I feel _loads_ better than I ever did before! You couldn’t beat me when I still had that parasitic _shit_ stuck to me, what makes you think you can beat me now?”

He points at Nero’s right arm, giggling.

“Some new tech isn’t gonna change that, _kid_.”

“Big words for a big guy! But they’re just that: _words_.” Nero digs Red Queen into the ground, revving her once, twice. “Let’s _do_ this already, _Dante!_ ”

Not even a moment passes between Nero shouting his name, before something latches onto Dante, and suddenly Nero’s barreling towards him with a yell, brandishing his flaming sword. The closer he gets, the more clear the fire in Nero’s deep blue eyes is, confidence masking a deep, burning rage that Dante is oh-so excited to draw out in full.

“Eager little thing.” Dante says, lips curling into a smirk as Nero descends upon him, faster than he was at the throne room, more power as he brings his sword down on Dante’s arm. Once again, he’s almost impressed with how much Nero’s improved in such a short timeframe, new gadgets or no; a regular human couldn’t even _dream_ of such feats, let alone perform them. Really, Dante can practically _taste_ the emerging demon inside the boy, clawing its way upwards through his humanity.

As it stands, however, Nero’s not quite there yet, and Dante’s not above taking advantage of it.

As a favor, he allows Nero to land his first few hits, to give the kid some confidence, before Dante quickly warps away, space shifting around him as he puts some distance between Nero and himself. The Sparda and the Rebellion tingle in his etherspace, eager for a fight, but nah; Dante’s more than content to just take on the kid with his bare hands, and the next time Nero shoots that little extendo-hando of his, Dante simply shakes it off with a well-timed Royal Guard.

“That all you got, kid?” Dante laughs, putting his hand on his hip. “I barely _felt_ those, yknow.”

“I’m just getting _started_.” Nero growls, revving Red Queen once more. “Your ass is _mine_ , bitch.”

“Kinky!” Dante shoots back, cackling. “That a promise? Because I’m holding you to it, _baby boy_.”

“That’s not- you _asshole!_ ” Nero yells, charging forward without that silly hand-thing of his this time. Dante doesn’t even bother moving, loudly yawning as Nero swings the Red Queen at him once more, before quickly changing into his Royal Guard stance, blocking each incoming hit one by one before he grows tired of just standing there, and warps away once more.

Nero’s quick to follow this time, whipping around and shooting that zipline of a hand at Dante, though it’s avoided once again, forcing the kid to continuously run towards Dante. He tries to nail him down with Blue Rose, using the gun’s unique double barrel function, but each time a bullet’s about to make impact, Dante just darts away, leaving the mini-explosion behind with a cackle and a taunt. Every time Nero gets close to him, Dante merely jumps away with careless movements that indicate just how little of a threat he considers Nero.

The longer they go, the more fury makes its way onto Nero’s face, and man is it _delightful_. Nero’s so, _so_ fun to rile up, and Dante can’t stop himself from laughing when Nero starts cursing at him, the indignant words only making him all the more playful in his dodges. The kid’s slashes get wilder, less accurate and more brutish, Red Queen flaming as he swings her around with a savagery that betrays his anger and annoyance at the situation. He doesn’t get any less deadly, oh no- it’s just a _different_ kind of deadly, and boy, does Dante enjoy it! He’s having way too much fun pressing Nero’s buttons, making him fly into a single-minded rage as he rushes across the battlefield after Dante, only to be avoided or blocked once more when it just about looks like he’s finally gonna land a hit.

“Stand _still_ , you scaly fuck!”

Nero’s shout echoes through the area, and Dante’s only answer is a cackle as he bounces away from the electric shock emanating from the kid’s robotic arm.

More than Nero’s outrage, however, Dante finds himself concentrating on the demonic energy pouring from the boy. He can _feel_ it; under the overbearing human flesh, there’s his devil, tossing and turning with how _close_ it is to awakening, responding to Nero’s no-doubt heightened emotions. It’s right there, shimmering just beneath the surface, ready to take control, ready to fight- but it’s not quite _there_.

It just needs a little _push_ , and Well.

Dante’s nothing if not _good_ at pushing.

After Nero tries (and fails) to land a few more blows with both Red Queen and Blue Rose, Dante tricks himself a little ways away from the kid, putting enough distance between them that it’ll take a few seconds for Nero to catch up. He stretches himself, making a show of exaggerating the way his bones pop and wings simmer, tail lazily waving around.

“You know, kid,” he starts, dancing out of the way of Blue Rose’s charged shot, “if I’d known you were this boring to play with, I would’ve gone another round with my brother. At least fighting him would be entertaining- unlike you, apparently!”

“If you would stop _dodging_ my attacks and fight me seriously,” Nero jeers, “maybe you’d be _more_ entertained, asshole!”

“Hmm… nah.” Dante grins. “You ain’t shown me that you got what it takes, kiddo. As it stands, you’re no more than a _deadweight_.”

“I’ll make you eat those words!” Nero yells, and charges at him once more, Red Queen alight with flames. It’s quite a sight, in Dante’s opinion, the swiftness in Nero’s steps and the rage on his face as he gets closer, fast enough that a lesser demon would have trouble keeping up.

Dante, however, is no lesser demon, and the moment Nero’s swing is about to connect, Dante makes his move.

All at once, the energy he’d been absorbing by guarding himself against Nero’s attacks comes to the forefront, a red storm of _destruction_ that bursts forth in less than a split second. It completely engulfs Nero, a small explosion of pure power that sends the kid flying backwards like a ragdoll, smacking against the ground with the satisfying _crunch_ of bones breaking. Red Queen slips from Nero’s grip mid-impact, skidding away from the boy with a metallic clatter, before slowly sliding to a stop just out of Nero’s reach.

Nero groans, then twitches as he tries (and _fails_ ) to get up, and Dante can’t help but screech out a laugh.

“Ahh, nice try, kid, but you wouldn’t last a second against me if I went all out.” He cackles, warping towards Nero and crouching down. “Seems like that right’s unfortunately still reserved for my dear big brother.”

Nero spits at him, figuratively and literally, blood mixing with his saliva.

“Fuck you.”

Once more, Dante barks out a laugh.

“Hah! I wish! But you don’t have what it takes, kid.” Dante croons. “As pretty as I think your face is, I don’t think you could live up to what _Vergil_ can give me.”

Nero’s mouth opens, no doubt about to retort with more crass language, but his mouth quickly closes again, and Dante can see the _exact_ moment the implications of his words hit Nero. The boy sputters, eyes widening, before trying to scramble upright, wincing as his still-broken body protests, quick-healing though it may be.

“Wha- you-“ Nero stammers, his quick wit momentarily forgotten with his shock, and _oh_ , does Dante enjoy it! “What the fuck are you-“

Poor thing. That religious upbringing of his is really shining through right now, with how scandalized Nero looks.

Dante bets he can make him even _more_ scandalized, though. Just wouldn’t be him if he let the opportunity pass _by_ him, would he?

“He fucks me _sooo_ well, y’know?” Dante practically moans, making a show of staring off into the distance like he’s _daydreaming_ about it. “Can’t believe I ever let myself miss out on that shit with humans! But man, Vergil feels so fucking great, makes my mind _melt_ with pleasure when we go at it, I tell ya, kid-“

“You fucking- didn’t you just say that’s your _brother?!_ ” Nero balks, revulsion practically radiating off of him. “What is _wrong_ with you- you-“

“And doesn’t that just make it all the _better?_ ” Dante licks his lips, leaning forward, _right_ into Nero’s personal bubble, and oh, the way the kid flinches is _doing_ things to him, makes the fire in his veins flare. “I could even _show_ you, pretty boy.” Dante rears back with a laugh. “Bet’cha would love it too!”

“The _fuck_ -“

“No no, don’t even bother denying it!” Dante shushes Nero before the kid gets the chance to protest. “I can _smell_ the interest wafting off of it, _baby_. Your mouth may deny it, but your body speaks _volumes_.”

A lie. Nero’s demonic side is too dormant still to display such blatant signals of attraction, but the kid doesn’t need to know that. The sudden way the boy stiffens, teeth ground together at a loss for words and eyes searching, as if trying to catch Dante in his deceit; it’s too good, and Dante’s ego _preens_ at having been able to shut Nero’s mouthy ass up like this.

Though perhaps a good fuck _would_ wake up Nero’s demon properly. _Hm_.

“Don’t you worry your pretty little face about it, kid.” Dante cackles, leaning closer to Nero once more, face to face. He reaches out with his clawed, lava-hot hand, just barely caressing the boy’s side in a mockery of a loved one’s touch. “I can be gentle, if you-“

“You sick _FUCK!”_

From one moment to the next, Nero’s robotic fist is in his face, followed by a big, painful burst of electricity that makes Dante stagger backwards with a groan. It _hurts_ , just enough that it takes him a moment to shake himself back into awareness, just in time to avoid one of Blue Rose’s charged shots.

Nero looks absolutely livid, breathing heavily but otherwise fully healed from his earlier injuries, revving Red Queen back up into a flaming force of destruction that has Dante shivering in anticipation. Under the surface, he can feel the devil inside the boy stirring once more, though it remains disappointingly dormant, impressively pushed back _down_ instead of emerging further as it should have.

“Aw, boo.” Dante sighs. “Playing hard to get, aren’t you? Ahh… if only you’d let me wake up your inner demon, you’d see it my way for sure!”

Nero bristles, once again firing Blue Rose at Dante. It’s futile, of course, since Dante can easily just dodge out of the way with inhuman speed, but he has to commend Nero for having the balls to do it anyway. Of course- Nero’s his nephew, so he’d be pretty dissatisfied if the kid didn’t at least _try_ something.

Nero keeps Blue Rose pointed at Dante in a pointless threat as he speaks up.

“I don’t know what your fucking game is, you oversexed _lizard_ ,” he says, and Dante can hear him trying to keep the tremble (of fear? Anger?) out of his voice, “but whatever it is, I don’t want _any_ part in it.”

“But I-“

“You’re full of shit and you _know_ it!” Nero’s voice echoes across the battlefield, furious. “I don’t care anymore- Dante or not, I’m gonna fucking _kill_ you!”

“Why, don’t threaten me with a good time if you can’t back up your word!” Dante laughs as Nero releases another shot from his gun, sidestepping with a hop. “You haven’t exactly shown me anything impressive yet, kid- even after I was so generous to show you mercy-“

“Shut _UP!_ ”

Nero launches forward in an instant, sword blazing and arm pulsing with electricity, killing intent in his eyes. There’s something raw and beautiful in the way he fights, Dante thinks, even as he continues parrying and jumping out of the way of Nero’s attacks, taunting and spurring the kid into further rage. It doesn’t matter, not really; after that potshot while Dante was distracted, he has no intention of letting Nero hit him again for real, not when he doesn’t deserve the satisfaction of doing so in the _slightest_.

Nero really _is_ a deadweight. He can’t measure up to Dante like this, despite being stronger than before. Kid can’t even call upon his inner devil to help him out, and it doesn’t look like Dante’s goading is even having an impact anymore, the demon under Nero’s skin having gone completely still once more.

How disappointing.

How _boring_.

Suddenly, Dante finds himself peeved. He put all this effort into pushing Nero’s buttons, and while his anger was funny at first, it’s growing oh-so very stale. There’s an annoying tingle in his groin that comes from sensing a potentially powerful opponent, but Nero just can’t deliver, not the way Vergil can, and Dante isn’t in the mood to force himself upon Nero, not when he looks so painfully human. Maybe if he properly unlocked that devil form of his _right the fuck now_ , but as it stands, it doesn’t look that way.

Blegh. He took his time riling Nero up and now he’s horny and irritated. What a joke.

“Welp.” He says, taking off into the air with a flash of fire from his wings. He hovers above Nero, _just_ out of his reach. “Bored now. I’m leaving.”

“Like _hell_ you are!” Nero shouts at him, firing Blue Rose at him multiple times. “Get the fuck back here, _coward!_ Finish what you started!”

“I don’t think I will.” Dante shrugs, making a show of yawning as he weaves between the bullets. “Guess I overestimated how much fun I could have with you.”

Nero starts yelling at him, but Dante tunes him out, not in the mood anymore to put up with Nero’s bullshit. More bullets are shot at him, as well as a failed attempt to grab onto him with that robo-hand. Kid’s persistent, Dante’ll give him that, but at this point it’s kinda annoying. He has the feeling thatif he doesn’t do something about it, Nero’s gonna wreck himself trying to follow Dante, and well- he doesn’t want Nero to die _quite_ yet.

A familiar, _unstable_ aura pings on his metaphorical radar and all at once, Dante is struck with inspiration.

What if he just threw _Trish_ \- trapped inside Cavaliere Angelo- at Nero and let her deal with him?

Yeah yeah, he _technically_ planned to leave this until later, to let the humans play with her- but hey, Nero’s right here, isn’t he? Dante’s no good at long-term plans anyway, and it’ll be a good exercise for the kid, if nothing else. Hey- the kid uses electricity too, it’ll be a great matchup!

With a grin, he turns right around, surprising Nero with a whirlwind of flames that he’s forced to dodge, before Dante swoops in through the fire, snatching up Nero with his tail- and calls out.

“Oh _Tri-ish!_ ” He sing-songs, ignoring Nero’s sputtering and cursing as the kid slams the Red Queen into Dante’s tail. “I have something for you to do, come on out honey!”

A second passes, and Nero continues battering his poor tail with that sword of his- enough so that Dante takes a moment to whack the kid against a wall while he waits, stunning him. To the naked eye, nothing happens, but to Dante’s demonic senses- _well_.

From one moment to the next, Trish crashes into the area with a _bolt_ of purple lightning, and at _exactly_ the same time, Dante _throws_ Nero into the descending knight with a whoop of excitement. Nero screams- honest to god _screams_ \- as he sails through the air, though it’s quickly cut off with a moan of pain as Trish’ lightning shocks him, the face of the armor surrounding her frowning at the human that was thrown into her.

“Heya Trish.” Dante waves, smirking. “Got a new toy for ya! I didn’t really like him all that much, so now he’s yours! Beat him up _real_ good for me, will you?”

“I will… destroy.” A deep, echoing voice vibrates from the armor, lightning crackling along her sword as she turns to face Nero. “Spardaaa…”

“That’s right girl, go get ‘em!” Dante laughs, taking off in the air. “See ya later, bitches!”

“You fuck- wait-!” Nero yells after him, but is forced to roll away as Trish, oh-so obedient in that nice armor of hers, shoots lightning at him, before charging forward. Their swords meet with a satisfying clang that echoes through the area, and Dante hums, happy with his life’s choices as he leaves the two of them behind.

Briefly, he considers taking a detour to poke fun at his human counterpart- but nah, he’s had his fun outside the tree for now. He’s still kinda horny from earlier, and he could _really_ do with a good fuck before he returns to wreak havoc, so it looks like he’ll be returning to Vergil for now.

Sure- he _could_ try to get himself off, but there’s nothing quite as satisfying as having Vergil’s big, ridged cock inside of him. Ahh, to be _forced_ to take that dick until he’s _so_ full that it feels like he’s about to burst, to feel that thorny body scratch up against him, clawing and biting at each other as they fuck towards completion-

Seriously, why would he pass _that_ up for masturbation when Vergil’s like, right _there_.

He flares his wings, pulling at his demonic powers as he shudders with anticipation ( _longing_ ), speeding up just to get that little bit faster towards the inner chambers of the Qliphoth. It’s not like he went that far away- Red Grave isn’t that big of a city, not for a being like him, but now that he’s settled on satisfying his arousal with Vergil’s dick, every minute of _not_ having it feels like a little bit of torture in itself.

Don’t get him wrong; he fucking _loves_ torture, but sometimes a guy just has needs, yeah?

So, with lava dripping from his overpowered body, he pushes on until he reaches his top speed, racing ahead.

Towards that wonderful, satisfying cock.

Towards _Vergil_.


	2. Chapter 2

“Guess who’s back, baby!”

Dante’s shout echoes between the Qliphoth roots as he arrives inside the heart of the infernal tree, dust and bits of debris flying up from the force of his landing, feet slamming into the ground with a resounding _thud_. His wings twitch, flaring as pulls himself upright, before sizzling out into their dormant state while Dante spreads his arms out towards Vergil, a big grin on his face.

“How’s my _favorite_ big brother doing?” He croons, sauntering forward. “Hope ya didn’t miss me too much, honeypie.”

Vergil regards him with an air of indifference, boring bum that he is.

“I knew you would be back.” Vergil says, blinking at Dante, but otherwise unmoving, simply leaning on his arm as he sits there in his throne. “I could sense you, after all.”

“Yeah, but what if I decided I wouldn’t come back this time, hm?” Dante challenges. “I don’t _need_ you, _shnookums_.”

"You always do however, _Dante_.” This time, Vergil tilts his head forward, but otherwise doesn’t react. “You cannot deny that.”

It’s true; Dante always has been back before, and he hasn’t yet made any plans to change that in the future, but damn, Vergil’s just so sure of Dante’s loyalty. It kinda pisses him off, in the same way that Vergil’s lack of reaction towards his cutesy nicknames today does, but alas- can’t win ‘em all.

Besides; it’s not a _fight_ Dante’s looking for right now.

Oh _no_ , not at _all_.

That little playfight with Nero did not leave him _unaffected_ , after all.

With a grin, he comes to a stop in front of Vergil’s throne, planting his hand on his hip, while letting the other caress his brother’s thigh. Dante himself may be bigger than humans- a _lot_ bigger- but Vergil’s even _bigger_ still, and from down here, the difference is enough to make his groin clench in anticipation. He licks his lips, leans into Vergil, and blows a kiss with a wink.

“Hey, how ‘bout showing me how _grateful_ you are that I came back?” He says, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. “I worked up some… _appetite_ , while I was gone.”

“Your scent permeates every corner of this room, Dante. I could not miss your _appetite_ , as you call it, even if I wished so.” Vergil huffs. “If you want something from me…”

Vergil leans forwards, a dangerous glint in his many, _many_ eyes as he finally moves out of his favored position, lifting his right hand. He slips exactly _one_ finger under Dante’s chin, forcing him to meet Vergil’s ever so subtle smirk, sharp teeth just barely glinting in the dim light peeking between the Qliphoth’s roots.

“… then come and take it like a _true_ demon, _brother_.”

Just like that, Vergil leans back, his legs spreading just the tiniest bit before he settles, and _oh_ , does _that_ ever _do_ things to Dante.

He lets out a low, growling purr, lava in his veins flaring in excitement and groin throbbing at Vergil’s words, his body language. He can already feel the way his dick is trying to escape its sheath, slick gathering from his cunt underneath the armored plate protecting his crotch, so he doesn’t waste any time, claws digging into Vergil’s own armored skin as he clambers on top of his brother.

He doesn’t bother waiting, doesn’t bother working them both up- he’s _already_ worked up, lowly groaning before he grinds himself against Vergil, lets his hand travel down the larger demon’s body, ripping away the roots that have once more grown over Vergil’s hide. His other hand, he uses to scratch at himself, talons digging at his armor until he grows impatient enough that he simply _tears_ it away, the short pain a worthwhile tradeoff for the instant relief of his dick springing free from its cage, his pussy dripping its natural lubricant on Vergil’s thigh. He moans in delight, heightened sensations sending electricity up his spine- he can’t quite resist grabbing himself, making a show of it as he jerks off on top of Vergil, _purring_ as he basks in his self-induced pleasure. He writhes and humps- and ooh, _yes_ , his brother’s unsheathing, wetness against Dante’s free hand that isn’t his own-

“How impatient.” Vergil suddenly speaks up, snatching Dante’s hand away from himself, the absolute _asshole_. “Are you truly that desperate, brother?”

Dante growls at Vergil in warning, quickly tugging his hand free before squeezing at that thick tip underneath him, drawing a grunt from his bitch of a brother, as well as a bit more of his dick exposing itself.

“You’re not slick, _Verge_.” He replies, inhaling deeply to taste the heavier growing air, tasting demonic sex pheromones that _definitely_ aren’t his own. “You were _enjoying_ that little show.”

“When you behave like _that_ ,” Vergil growls back and shifts, claws settling on Dante’s sides, pulling him flush against his crotch, letting him feel the way that sweet, _sweet_ cock is rapidly hardening, sliding outward, “I cannot be blamed for reacting to it.”

“And here I thought you told me to ‘come and take it’.” He chuckles, pointedly rolling his hips. “You’re such a contrary _bastard_.”

Vergil doesn’t grace him with a reply- not a verbal one, at least- but merely tightens his grip, talons digging between the cracks of Dante’s hide, lava _sizzling_ when they sink deeply enough to draw blood. It hurts, just a little, but it feels _good,_ drawing a small moan from Dante’s lips as he continues rolling his hips, hands sliding down to hold their cocks together. Soon he finds himself chasing what meagre pleasure he can take from this while Vergil holds him still anyway. It’s not nearly enough, oh no, it’s _frustrating_ at best, even when he does get the bright idea to let his power flow towards his hands, to use his heat to create more sensation and ah, _yeah_ , that’s fucking _good_. The noise it draws from Vergil goes straight to his crotch, and he replies in kind, a purring moan the causes him to writhe harder, to try and get more- and then suddenly he _gets_ more, his brother lifting him up so quickly that he doesn’t even realize it’s happening until he’s pushed down on top of something of him and Vergil groans in pleasure and _oh-!_

He yells loudly, throwing his head back as that thick, ridged cock is forced inside him, pain mixing with pleasure and even more pain that causes him to see stars, claws digging into the armor under him. He’s not that much smaller than Vergil, but like this, it feels like he’s a fucking _ant_ compared to his brother, dick splitting his insides apart like a battering ram _,_ spearing so deep that he can _feel_ the way the entrance to his womb has been _brutalized_ in just one single thrust and it’s just so, _so fucking good_. He can’t help himself, screaming and moaning as he squirms in Vergil’s grip, trying to get his brother further inside because _fuck you_ , Dante _knows_ that’s not all of it and he wants, he _needs_ the entirety of that wonderful, heavy dick-

“fu-u-uck, Verge- that’s so- ung- god- more _\- more- you-!_ ”

“So _tight_.” Vergil rumbles, wasting no time to start thrusting up, uncaring if Dante can take him or not. “ _Mine_.”

“Yours-!” Dante echoes, and it hurts so _wonderfully_ as Vergil hammers his insides, getting more and more and _more_ of that seemingly _endless_ dick inside of Dante, and he can’t help but clench down on it, trying to suck it inside himself like the greedy slut he is because goddamn that’s _exactly_ what he needs right now. Any lingering thoughts of what Nero might’ve given him are absolutely _destroyed_ before the force of nature- and _dick_ \- that is Vergil, bliss beyond bliss rammed inside with every beautifully brutal thrust until there is no more for Vergil to give, and Dante feels like he’s going to _burst_ , just like that- he’s so fucking _full_ , hurting so fucking _good_ -

Snarling, Vergil grabs his horn and Dante immediately snarls back, claws shooting up to rake down Vergil’s chest, ripping away pieces of roots and thorns and armor even as he’s bounced up and down that dick like a doll, the talons digging in his sides holding him in place while the ones in his horns force his head back, exposing his neck. He growls like a wild animal- _feels_ like a wild animal- but then Vergil bites down and it _hurts_ and he’s yowling and thrashing and-

He comes, he comes so fucking hard that he can feel it all the way from his head to his toes, red-hot seed spilling in ropes from his cock while lubricant seeps from his cunt, and Vergil growls against his throat as Dante clenches that much tighter around him. It doesn’t stop his brother’s thrusts, not by a _long_ shot, it only encourages him to give _more_ , and all Dante can do is yell and moan as he’s fucked through his orgasm, claws digging into Vergil’s hide as he just _keeps going_. There’s no stopping Vergil now anymore, driving into Dante over and over and Dante _loves_ it, _loves_ the way Vergil uses him like he’s nothing but a cheap toy- oh, there’s a part of him that’s _screaming_ for him to exert his dominance, to show who is the superior demon, but that part of him is buried beneath submissive hormones coursing through his body, keeping him pliant and happy and _excited_. Pain, pleasure, it’s all the same to him now, and a loud purr reverberates through his body with every thrust, matched exactly by Vergil and it’s _oh-so_ good, a constant barrage of _mate mate mate yes strong mate YES_ bouncing around in his head.

Before he even knows it, another orgasm reaches him at the same time that Vergil roars with his own, teeth leaving his neck in favor of making more noise and seed spilling deep in his womb, coating and filling him to the brim. Matching shouts echo through the Qliphoth, and Dante could _not_ care less if anyone heard because _goddamn_ , nothing can compare to the orgasms Vergil can give him. In fact, he _relishes_ in it, ecstatic in the knowledge that every single fucking vermin living in this tree can hear _just_ how good the sex with Vergil is, and that none of them except _Dante_ can have it. It’s exhilarating, mind blowing, it’s-

“Fuuuuck yeah.” He moans, pressing his face into Vergil’s neck. “That was _exactly_ what I needed.”

“Of course.” Vergil says in reply, his voice a bit more mellow than usual. “I always know exactly _what_ you need, brother.”

“Heh, when it comes to _this_ \- can’t say I disagree.” He chuckles, shuddering as he feels Vergil’s dick, still inside him, twitch. “I would _kill_ for this cock- but don’t let it get to your head, brother.”

A wicked grin makes its way onto his face, tongue darting out to poke between the roots stuck on his brother’s neck- and he _tastes_ ; tastes what is _rightfully_ his.

A mirror of the bite on his own neck.

_His_ mark on Vergil.

“You crave my dick as much as I crave yours.” He rumbles, tightens his claws into Vergil’s flesh. “Don’t you forget that, _buttercup_.”

“And _you_ ,” Vergil lowly growls in reply, rolling his hips and drawing a grunt out of Dante, “should not speak like that with _my_ dick up _your_ vagina.”

“Eh-hah- we can change that.” Dante cackles, lava slowly starting to drip from his plating before _bursting_ outwards into the shape of hands, burning Vergil below him, who lets go of Dante with a hiss. Using the momentary distraction, Dante quickly lifts himself up and off of Vergil, relishing in the way that _lovely_ dick feels as it drags out of him, followed by the blood, lubricant, and cum that was trapped inside of him by it. It paints Vergil’s thighs for a moment, before Dante slides off the throne with a laugh, all four of his hands taking a hold of Vergil and _tugging_.

Vergil snarls at him in warning, but he doesn’t stop; the roots around his brother start _snapping_ , spraying blood as they do, and his brother tries to kick Dante off but _alas_ , it’s too late. With a mighty _pull_ , Vergil comes loose, and Dante uses the momentum to toss his brother away, sending his body skidding across the floor.

“Now!” He snickers, tail swishing and wings flaring as Vergil gets up with a huff, looking unamused. “How about I remind you how greedy _your_ cunt is for _my_ cock.”

“I will not confirm nor deny that,” Vergil replies, “but unlike you, I _will_ make you work for it. If you are not worthy of it-“

“-then I won’t get to take it, blah blah blah.” Dante finishes for him. “You ready or what? Your voice is starting to _irritate_ me.”

“As is yours.” Vergil hisses back, roots dangerously undulating around him. “Your transgression will not go unpunished, _brother_.”

“Now _that’s_ what I like to hear.” Dante grins, flexing his claws, both physical and the facsimiles he creates from his lava. His dick throbs between his legs, hard once more- and he can see that the same goes for Vergil, armored plates completely shifted away to expose _all_ of his assets, so to say. Dante has to admit, though; now that he’s not in whatever demonic subspace he automatically goes into when Vergil spears him on that cock of his, he’s itching to sink himself into that sweet, dark blue _pussy_ hiding behind his brother’s dick, to _destroy_ him in the same way Vergil destroyed him moments ago.

And by god, he’s going to.

He sees the moment Vergil’s weight shifts forward, readying himself to charge at Dante, no doubt feeling the same- but there’s no way in hell Dante’s gonna give it to him that easily, oh _fuck_ no, so he easily mirrors Vergil, spreading his wings-

-and not a moment later, they crash into one another once more, feral _animals_ fighting for _dominance_.

Just the way it’s supposed to be between them.

_Hell yeah._

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @Foxyinferno321
> 
> Please leave a kudos and a comment! Tell me what you thought <3


End file.
